Stubborn and Oblivious A Shada and Karrde story
by Jeanida-Myrishi
Summary: Shada and Karrde story with apperances by Aves, OC, and the gang... Title says it all...
1. A Business Proposition

Come What May  
  
By LumiKuningatar  
  
The 'Sunlight' cafe sat at the corner of Siun Boulevard and Corusca street. The little café overlooked the busy plaza and its buzzling colorful people. There were aliens of all sizes and colors and every single one was unique in its own way. The suns rays bounced off the morning stalls and the morning mist made the whole place look magical. The people didn't seem to notice the importance of the morning's beauty. They went about their business with no regard for the other people. Pushing their way through crowds and shouting merchants.  
  
A woman overlooked all this with seeming indifference. She sat at one of these historic cafes. In her hand she held a small cup of fresh coffee. The aroma of the coffee was inviting and she sipped a mouthful. She couldn't understand why all the people were so busy that they'd lost all sight of what truly was important.  
  
Her raven black hair cascaded down her back, flowing freely without boundaries or restrictions. Her green eyes, mysterious and sad, held wisdom in them. Wisdom gained from experience and mistakes. Her whole appearance told that she had seen it all and wished no-more. Her lithe form sat at the secluded area of the café, away from the spouses, away from happy families with younglings, away from all the happiness that so plainly surrounded her. She held her head cocked to one side, the way people do when expecting or listening to something dear to them.  
  
She heard a noise behind her and turned around only too see a middle aged man approach. His black hair showed a little tint of grey probably from having to deal with petty bureaucrats for the last couple of years. Even if his hair showed his true age, his gaze and gaunt were as youthful as ever. He gazed at her thoughtfully and she could feel herself begin to blush. She didn't want to be scrutinized and to avoid the embarrassing situation she straightened up and greeted him with a welcoming smile. He walked the last couple of steps to her table and sat down.  
  
"Well, hello Miss D'ukal. I trust all is well. I haven't seen you since we dropped the Caamas document off and I was beginning to wonder whether I'd see you before we left Coruscant altogether."  
  
He smiled at her, trying to gauze her reaction. She hesitated  
  
"Everything's fine Karrde, just fine. I've talked to the elders and they're willing to let me come back and work as a Mistryl shadow guard again."  
  
Karrde looked at her with a little apprehension. She saw and hesitated again.  
  
"I've just... I .. I'm not sure if that's what I really want. Now that I know that they believe in a lost cause and an unjust one, I don't feel as though I'm.. real when I work for them"  
  
She looked at Karrde as if trying to make him understand just by her gaze alone. Karrde nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean. I felt the same when I took over Jorj Car'das. I didn't feel as if I truly deserved to be there and that if I left nobody would really miss me. "  
  
Shada looked at him surprised. This was more information about his past than what Karrde had ever revealed. The thought of Karrde telling him this made her heart beat a little faster. Oblivious to Shada's thoughts Karrde continued without a pause  
  
"I have an interesting business proposition for you."  
  
"A business proposition? For me? Why?"  
  
"I have a job opening and I do believe you're perfect... for the job, I mean"  
  
Shada didn't notice Karrde's slip. She was too absorbed in what he'd told her.  
  
"What job opening? I thought you had all the slots filled and anyway you'd be looking for people who actually believed in your causes."  
  
She asked seriously.  
  
"Well, actually Mara's leaving the organization and..."  
  
"Mara! Why in blazes? She's..."  
  
"She's getting married to Luke Skywalker."  
  
"The Jedi?"  
  
"Yes. The Jedi. She has decided to concentrate on her Jedi training. She has a lot of potential."  
  
Karrde replied with a lot of smugness and fatherly pride.  
  
Shada regarded him levelly.  
  
"Won't she be coming back? I mean after saving the galaxy a couple of times and babysitting for a group of stuffy bureaucrocats it can get aggravating after a while. Will I be out of a job then or is this one for keeps?"  
  
"Oh, it's permanent. As long as you do your job well you're part of the organization."  
  
"Second-in-command?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I thought Aves'd get the job. He's more qualified than I am. He's been aboard the ship for years now and has had a lot of experience commanding the ship during your absences. Surely he'd be the perfect candidate"  
  
She tested his reaction. Karrde glanced at her and quickly looked away. The corner of his mouth quirked a little.  
  
"Aves is qualified, true. But he's not ready to command a ship with me onboard. He's unsure when making decisions that could override my command on the Karrde . You obviously don't have that problem. I still am seriously considering on giving him a ship to command but just not yet. Clearly, you see where I'm standing on this. So, are you going to take the job or not?"  
  
Shada looked at him shocked. "But.."  
  
Karrde placed his fingers on her lips. "Hush... I know this and I know that I need somebody reliant and capable to fill her place. And..." Karrde looked at her hopefully "I want you to be that person" Karrde waited nervously for her decision. He felt more nervous that a mere employer asking an employee to work for him should be.  
  
"And is this just because you fell sorry for poor unemployed me?" Shada asked teasingly. Karrde looked shocked. "Oh of course not" He sputtered.  
  
"I mean you are an excellent fighter.."  
  
"I should be I worked as a bodyguard..."  
  
"And your diplomatic skills are good, they still need a bit refining though. I don't believe smashing a diplomats head into the wall in order to get a peace treaty signed is a good political maneuver...."  
  
"He was asking for it..."  
  
"And I....the crew really needs someone like you. To keep order If nothing more."  
  
"Oh in that case I'd be delighted to join your crew."  
  
Karrde felt a rush of emotion. This was definitely not what an employer should feel for his employee. Definitely not. He would just have to treat carefully in order not to break his one rule: not to get involved with crew members. Even if Shada was nothing like Giana. She definitely was nothing like Giana. She was talented, had a sense of humour, witty, a friend, gorgeous....Where did that come from. True she had the blackest hair and greenest eyes he had ever seen. You could drown in them and get lost forever.  
  
Just stick to the rule Karrde, just stick to the rule. That way you won't get hurt again. Just stick to the rule. 


	2. Meeting Aves

Karrde was uncharastically pacing around the deck of the Wild Karrde . After having to watch the nervous pacing for the good part of an hour Aves was getting pretty sick and tired of it. His captain was in a weird mood. Not surprising really since the new recruit who'd replace Mara would come aboard today. But it usually didn't make him this nervous and jumpy. Aves stopped cleaning his blaster for a moment to look up. Must be one hell of a woman to have this effect on his oh-so-steady and levelheaded captain. Looking at his watch he noticed that the new crew member, probably a she was almost late. Not a good way to start. So, a punctuality problem,eh. He chuckled silently, Karrde noticed his amused expression and glared at him. Aves smirked back and returned to cleaning his blaster.  
  
"Hello boys" came from the open doorway. Aves swiveled around to see the newcomer even if he already had a good guess at who she was, judging by his captain's expression. It was priceless. Oh, if he only had a holocamera with him, he could make a fortune on that holo. Lucky for Karrde, Shada had her eyes narrowed at him and not on his expression.  
  
"Would you care to let me on the joke, Aves" She asked threateningly. He was in trouble. He knew her tone. If the answer didn't suit her there would be decapitation. During her stay on board the Wild Karrde everyone had learnt of her quick temper and hand-to-hand combat skills. Some less and some still had nightmares of black haired women chasing them around after playing a little harmless, actually a pitiful prank from which no-one should have a grudge. Apparently she still remembered. She wasn't revengeful or anything, but she did have a good memory and a lot of imagination which most definitely would be used to teach the pranksters their lesson. He shuddered remembering the pink X-Wing incident.  
  
She had braided her long hair and wore a non-descript grey jumpsuit. Even with the grey clothes she managed to turn heads while walking down the dockbay. On her shoulder she had slung a carry-all bag which seemed all-too small to hold all her earthly possessions. Aves made a mental note to take the poor woman shopping.  
  
"Hello miss D'ukal" Karrde greeted her. "Just as soon as we've checked Barnaby's merchandise we'll be off. Aves..."  
  
He turned towards the smaller man.  
  
"Take her bag and escort her to her quarters. They're the ones next to yours. I ordered them cleaned and I do believe they're suitable. Good day miss D'ukal. Once you've settled in please report to the bridge." He turned around and strolled to where the cargo was being checked.  
  
"This way Shada." Aves took her small bag which she relinquished hesitatingly.  
  
"You sure took your time. I was beginning to think you weren't coming and I'd have to pull double shifts." He grinned at her. "You aren't usually late. When did you start having punctuality problems, my dear Shada?"  
  
She punched him on the arm and smiled innocently.  
  
"Care to rephrase that question, my dear Aves?" She asked in a sweet tone, too sweet.  
  
"I humbly beg your forgiveness and my brief moment of stupidity. "  
  
"No problem, but what makes you think it's a brief moment and not a lifelong case. I didn't mean to be late, though. Something important came up and I had to care of unfinished business first."  
  
Aves and Shada strolled along the corridors in a relaxed pace. The amiable silence was broken only by the ship's usual boarding noises.  
  
"So." Shada ventured "Did you miss me." She asked nonchalantly but with a evil glint in her eyes. Aves smirked.  
  
"Oh I was starting to miss those daily beatings you gave. I feel dreadfully healthy nowadays and I don't have to visit the sickbay once a day. The medteams have actually called and told me that they missed having me around."  
  
"You yourself wanted me to teach you hand-to-hand, remember?"  
  
"I thought it would be good way to draw you out of the shell you had created around yourself. Worked too, if you don't count the wonderful coloring I had for weeks after you left. Seriously though, yes, yes I missed you. So did everyone else. You're a part of this creaw. You were apart of it even then, even if unofficially."  
  
"It's nice to be remembered. I missed you guys too. Nobody to harass for weeks can make a girl feel lonely."  
  
Aves smiled at her. He knew how difficult it was for her to show her feelings to strangers, even if they weren't strangers anymore.  
  
"So, how's everybody." she asked. This time she truly had warmth in her eyes and the tightness disappeared around her eyes.  
  
"H'sishi and Jaffey have been working on the new cloaking device and are irritable so stay clear of them for a couple of days if possible. Ghent came to visit but it's been extremely difficult to pry him away from his computer to have a civilized conversation with him. Chin's his usual self. I swear that man is made out of durasteel, nothing can make him stray from his course. And Karrde... well..."  
  
"Yes....?"  
  
"He's... well... Something's bothering him but he won't talk about it. He's been acting strangely and is more jumpy than usual. He almost wore a circle to the floor while we waited for you, I was ready to grab my blaster and blast him into oblivion, but you know how bad that would look on a job application."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Not really. You just pull the trigger and watch as the blood spills. Can do wonders for your tensions though. Leaves a bad mess afterwards so I..."  
  
"Aves."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up." 


	3. Getting Comfortable

Shada threw her carry-all on the soft bed. The room was spacious compared to the Republics standard sized apartments a.k.a. deathtraps as they were more commonly known. She sat on the bed and looked around. The walls were painted light violet instead of the usual dull gray. Must be Karrde's influence. She remembered telling him how she couldn't stand the idea of living in a grey box all her life, that she wanted something more colorful and spacious. There wasn't much furniture but the essentials were there. A table, a bed, two comfy looking chairs and a cupboard. On the table there was a vase full of fresh, newly picked flowers, giving the room a comfy atmosphere. She would remember to thank H'sishi for them later since she knew it was very unlikely that anyone else could've put them there. The men tended to overlook such simple decorations that were simple enough and that would give the room habitable feel. Anyway, she knew H'sishi wouldn't have let Karrde decorate by himself. As a matter of fact knowing his taste, neither would she. Not that his taste was bad, it was just a tad... grey.  
  
Grinning she stood up and stretched her tired muscles. After checking the ship and meeting the rest of the crew she could rest. Her job would officially start tomorrow with checking the cargo once more and making sure everything went according to the plan. Simple enough and relatively problem free. Hopefully.  
  
Shada picked up her bag and opened it. Inside there were a couple of black leather jumpsuits and a few datapads. She wondered with a ltlle smile on her face that Aves was right in suggesting they go shopping. She had the bare essentials but everything else was lacking. No wonder, since she had spent the last few years being Mazzic's bodyguard. Not a lot of free time to shop amidst the bullet dodging.  
  
After the tedious but necessary unpacking she set off to meet the rest of the gang. Her steps echoed in the empty hallway. Grey as usual, she murmured to herself. Checking her chrono she assumed the others would be in the mess-hall, probably having a foodfight of some sorts or something just as ridiculous. Everyone had a very high opinion of Karrde's employees. Dependable, committed and serious... serious her a.. They were one of the most prank-filled crew she had ever worked with. They probably made the Rogues look like old ladies sipping tea at tea time. Okey, not exactly. She still remembered Wes Janson and the green glob of something or other. She shuddered. Never again would she be foolish enough to let Janson within a parsec of her. Unless of course there was a blaster involved. Her blaster, to be precise, and Janson somewhere in front of her trusted blaster. Preferably just in front. A feral grin crept on her face. Perfect.  
  
She continued walking down the hallway. It wouldn't do good for the crew morale if they saw their boss grinning like a krayt dragon in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Her thoughts turned to the upcoming meeting. Aves had been obviously pleased to see her. She hoped the others would feel the same. It would make her job a lot easier. She remembered most of the crew and hoped that not many had changed during her absence.  
  
Opening the mess-hall doors she was surrounded by a wide range of noises and various parts of conversation. She looked around and noted that almost all of the crew was there. She saw Ghent, engrossed in his datapad. Aves was sitting next to him trying unsuccessfully to have a normal conversation with the young lad. Jaffey was sitting his back to her gulfing down his food as quickly as humanly possible. So, his appetite hadn't changed at all, not a surprise really. Across him sat Debra the new twi-lek. She had a very interesting expression on her blue face. It was one of amazement and disgust. Shada chuckled, she wondered how long the twi-lek would just sit there and stare at Jaffey. Chin was missing from the group as was H'sishi.  
  
« Well, well, well, look who decided to join the crew. »  
  
Shada turned arund to see a young woman in a black tunic sitting with her feet propped on the table. The woman's blond hair was held in check by a red ribbon, that clashed with the violet eyes. There seemed to be an aura of innocence and arrogance about her. Not a usual mix. In her hands she held a bottle of lomin ale. The kind that pilots tended to favour. She gazed at Shada as she approached the table. Shada acknowledged her with a nod.  
  
« So, you finally came to your senses, eh ? Knew you couldn't stay away from the cap too long. » The woman smirked.  
  
« This has nothing to do with Karrde. » Shada replied with annoyance. « I needed a job and he had one available. Simple as that. A business deal, nothing more. »  
  
« Ah, but you wished it was. »  
  
« Not again, Josie. I just got here. Not the lecture again. Why won't you admit you're wrong about this. Don't try to play matchmaker because it won't work. I have no such interests in Karrde. And he most definitely doesn't have any such interest in me. Don't be ridiculous. We work together. Besides, he's Karrde, y'know. The whole idea is just laughable.»  
  
As she was speaking, Karrde entered the mess-hall. He happened to catch the last part of Shada's speech. Something akin to pain flashed through his façade. Aves who was sitting near the back, in the shadows, noticed and began to wonder. 


	4. Drinking Contest?

Aves regarded the Captain with his eyes. He saw Karrde falter in mid-step and turn around as if he had suddenly remembered something important that he needed to take care of. If not for the brief flicker of pain on his face, Aves wouldn't have known anything was amiss. Unfortunate for him, he now knew and his conscience wouldn't let him be unless he tried to make things right again. Aves turned his gaze towards the two bickering women. Sighing he got up and walked over to their table.  
  
Shada lifted her gaze as she noticed Aves walking towards them. He stopped just behind Josie and placed his calloused palm on her shoulder. He bent down, gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down.  
  
« Hello, m'love. Is it safe to sit down or are you guys planning on pulling out your weapons anytime soon ? »  
  
« Oh, and I thought you flyboys knew no fear. » Josie replied grinning.  
  
« Dear, I'm not afraid. It's common sense to stay away from the two of you when you have a very animated 'difference of opinion'. » Aves smirked and looked around noticing the two empty glasses on the table.  
  
« Josie, would you mind getting us a round of drinks ? »  
  
« This a subtle way of telling me to buzz off ? »  
  
« Would it work ? »  
  
« Subtlety isn't your thing, Aves . »  
  
« And here I thought that with my amazing good looks and obvious charm, you'd be blinded by my overall perfectness that you'd actually get me a drink. » Aves laughed.  
  
Josie pat him on the cheek with mock pity. She glanced at Shada and said sadly. « Flyboys with their egos. Can't have one without the other.»  
  
She gracefully got up and sauntered over to the bar.  
  
Aves smirked at Shada.  
  
« She given you the speech yet ? »  
  
Shada was still staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
« M'love ? » She asked bewildered.  
  
« Oh that. We got together after the Caamas incident. Realized that two such perfect people would be even more perfect together. »  
  
« Glad to see that you certainly haven't lost your sense of humour. » Shada replied dryly.  
  
« Seriously though, I noticed her a long time ago. Just never did anything about it.»  
  
« Oh. »  
  
« I mean. I knew she was wonderful and all that, but she was part of the crew so I never would've made a move on her. She finally got tired of waiting and literally beat some sense into me. » Aves winced. «After that everything's just been perfect. »  
  
« What if you two break up. Wouldn't it be awckward ? « Shada asked with obvious concern for both of her friends.  
  
« It'll last. This is love. The difference between love and infatuation is that when you are in love you appreciate the person for her mind and not just her appearance. You appreciate the little things she does. The little things that define the person she is. The way she cocks her head to the left every time she sees something interesting, the way she bites her lip when she's deep in thought or the... » Aves' eyes sparkled. Shada was dumbstruck. She hadn't known this side of her ever-so-juvenile friend. Maybe they truly were good for one another. If only she had someone like that. But the guy she wanted would always be out of reach for her.  
  
Aves noticed his friends forlorn expression and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Josie walking towards the table carrying a tray full of drinks. Aves sat back on his chair and regarded Shada thoughtfully a moment. Just before Josie was in the hearing range he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
« Oh and one more thing, Shada. »  
  
« Yes ? »  
  
« He loves you too, y'know. » Aves said winking.  
  
Shada gave him a puzzled look.  
  
Before Shada had a chance to speak, Josie's merry voice interrupted.  
  
« Anybody interested in a drinking contest ? »  
  
« I don't think this is a good night to have a drinking contest. I mean, we all have to get up at an ungodly hour anyway and... » Shada began.  
  
« Oh, as a defending champion you're nervous that I'll beat you. You're as scared as a bothan in a tax season. »  
  
Shada's eyes got a steely glint. Nobody called her a scared bothan.  
  
« Bring it on you kowakian monkey lizard. » 


	5. Where's Shada

Shada woke up with a blistering headache. A whole Endor Ewok tribe had apparently decided to wreak havoc inside her brain. With huge humangeous rocks. She turned over and buried herself deeper into the covers of the bed. The Ewoks were definitely making her delusional, she could swear she heard ringing. Yep, there was definate ringing. Shada lifted her head fractionally and noticed a vornskyr shaped alarm clock. The insistent ringing was beginning to annoy her, so with an unconscious movement she threw the annoying device against the hard grey wall. Wait a minute. Gray wall ? Alarm clock ? She didn't have an alarm clock...  
  
Oh dear Force where was she ?  
  
She opened her eyes again slowly adjusting to the faint light. She got up holding her poor head in her hands. Thank the Force, she had her clothes on, which meant she hadn't done anything that stupid. Now just to find out where she was. The Ewoks were determined to distract her thinking process. Looking around she realized she could be anywhere. The room seemed very ordinary. No pictures or any other clues as to who the room's owner was. She just hoped she hadn't embarassed herself too much last night. She could faintly remember singing and.... table dancing ? This would be the last time she'd let that crazy woman talk her into her a drinking contest. Her brain cells were protesting loudly and her brain felt like jello. The only poritive thing about drinking till you drop was that Josie was probably feeling the same way. She knew the woman well enough to A feral grin crossed her features. The grin faltered quickly since the headache increased with every movement.  
  
« If it isn't our sleeping beauty . » A sarcastic voice came from the doorway. Startled she turned around, slowly, and saw Aves standing in the doorway . She lowered her blaster which had come out reflexively. She breathed a sigh of relief . It was only Aves, meaning she probably hadn't embarassed herself all that much.  
  
« Aves. Loud. Bad. Quiet. Good. » She mumbled, holding her head.  
  
Chuckling Aves sat down next to her offering her a cup of freshly brewed caf. The aroma was alluring and Shada hastily drank a few sips. The headache was thankfully beginning to seize.  
  
« So what happened last night ? » She asked with dread.  
  
« Oh, nothing that we haven't seen before. Y'know the guys enjoyed the show. You'd probably be able to earn a lot of credits with a repeat performance.... »  
  
« Aves. » She groaned. « Stop torturing me and get to the point already. »  
  
« Oh my dear Shada, what's the fun in that ? » He asked laughing. Shada glowered at him as she slapped him in the arm.  
  
« You really do enjoy inflicting physical pain on your fellow comrades don't you ? »  
  
« Just tell me how I ended up in your room ? »  
  
« You started wandering around the ship determined to find someone. You kept repeating that if you didn't find him, you'd never find him. » Aves winked at her. « Makes one wonder who you were talking about, don't you think. »  
  
« Shut up Aves. » She snapped at him, slowly blushing. She usually never blushed, what was wrong with her. Probably the alcohol that was still in her system. Must be it.  
  
« Your room ? » She insisted.  
  
« After making sure you didn't harm anyone during your alcohol induced search, I finally got tired of following you like a lost bantha cub and dragged you in here. Didn't want you to emabarass yourself in front of the whole crew. After placing you on the couch you immediately fell asleep mumbling how my furniture was way comfier than yours and that you'd have to sue whoever gave you the uncomfortable ones. Decided you'd be even comfier on the bed, I let you sleep. See after your performance in the cantina, you acted pretty civilised. »  
  
« That brings us back to the question of what happened in the cantina ? »  
  
« You'll just have to find out for yourself, I'm not telling. Anyway, you have to get ready for your shift. Wouldn't want to let Karrde know where you spent last night. Wouldn't want to give him information that would make my life decidedly uncomfortable.»  
  
« What ? » Shada asked confused.  
  
Aves stared at her shaking his head in disbelief. « Y'know you're one of the most intelligent women I know but when it comes to some things, you're totally oblivious. » 


	6. Ewoks?

Shada walked to the bridge, slowly. The Ewoks were still making her life miserable. She'd have to shoot Josie later for even thinking about a drinking contest. The she'd have to reawaken her and kill her again for voicing it aloud.  
  
Karrde sat in the Captain's chair as tip-top as ever. Did that man ever have even a hair out of place. Probably not. Shada found it rather irritable, considering how she herself was feeling.  
  
He was frowning at something that was written on the datapad in his hand. Shada stoppped in the doorway, just to look at him and of course to steady her unsteady wobbling. He seemed older, wearier, but he still had that unmistakable charisma and she was sure he'd have it till the end of time. No wonder so many of the crew and New Republic dignitaries were attracted to the ex-smuggler chief.  
  
She, on the other hand, was just his friend, she had to be. She valued his opinion and needed him, she would miss him when he was away and of course she found him a sight for sore eyes, but all that didn't mean anything. Did it ?  
  
« You can come in Miss D'ukal, standing in the doorway suits little children, not mature beautiful women. » Karrde said and turned to look at her.  
  
Of course he had known she was there the whole time. He knew everything. If you were interested what the king of Jäävuori ate for breakfast, he'd now. Probably even before the king knew. That's why he was the best in the business and that's why people who competed with him, didn't stand a chance of succeeding.  
  
« I'm ready for my shift. When do I start ? » Shada tried to speak in short sentences to avoid the pounding her head made every time she opened her mouth. She didn't realize it made her sound cold, uncaring and angry at Karrde.  
  
It baffled him. Wat had he done ? He quickly glanced at the datapad in his hands. The one that Josie had given her with a wink when she'd said : « Just read it cap, and do what you have to do. » He had thought Josie was just being her usual self and playing pranks and making life diffficult, especially for him. Shada's irritability gave him something new to ponder on.  
  
Was it actually true that Shada had spent the night at Aves' quarters and that she was angry at him for waking them when they... Stop it Karrde, his brain told him. He tried to banish the pictures that his mind had conjured up. It just couldn't be, he wouldn't let it be. After she'd come on board, he'd hoped that he could tell her exactly how he felt. How his heart sped up when she was around, how his thinking process was addled when he caught any sight of her, how he stared atfter her when she passed him in the corridors, how..  
  
« Karrde, are you alright ? « Shada asked concerned.  
  
Karrde ignored the question. « Your shift will begin in approximately ten minutes. There's just some things we need to get clear before you can start. »  
  
Shada looked at him cautiously. « Yes, sir ? »  
  
« Yesterday, I remember specifically telling you to report to the bridge after you had settled into your quarters. You did not report. We do not tolerate unpunctuality aboard this vessel. Or insubodination for that fact either. Once you're told to report, you report. » Karrde leveled her with a serious gaze. « Do I make myself clear, miss D'ukal ? »  
  
Blushing Shada replied « Yes sir. Perfectly clear sir. Won't happen again sir.»  
  
Shada's blushing was very unexpected. She was usually very level-headed and in control of her emotions. Karrde certainly didn't like turn of events. The only reason for her to blush would be if she had yesterday done something that was not appropriate, and unfortunately the only thing that was stuck in Karrde's mind was what was written on that certain datapad which was still in his hands. He desperately wanted to get rid of the pad, preferably smash it into thousands of pieces and blast into oblivion. He'd missed his chance. He'd have to let her go.  
  
« Dismissed. Report back after your shift. Your task is to make sure everything's running smoothly and properly. Nothing more, nothing less.»  
  
« Yes sir. » She replied, turning around and wobbling out of the room.  
  
Noticing Shada's uncertain walk, curiosity got the best of Karrde and he asked. « Miss D'ukal, what kept you so detained yesterday that you couldn't report ? »  
  
« Ewoks sir. Ewoks. »  
  
With that she wobbled out of the room and Karrde could hear soft muttering under her breath. It sounded disturbingly like she was ready for a bloodthirsty rampage. The threats were not directed at him though, so he let her be. Smiling he turned back to his work. That woman was something else. 


	7. Looking forward to Beating Aves

Shada walked uncertainly to the cargohold. She decided to check the cargo once more, just to make sure nothing was amiss. Then she'd walk around for a bit and make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. After that she'd have some tedious paperwork to fill.  
  
Her tasks seemed pointless since on this particular ship there were never any disruptions, at least big ones, and the crew did it's job efficiently. When you came right down to it, she really wasn't all that needed here. If somebody happened to attack the vessel, then and only then would she really have anything important to do. Or, of course, if she had to get some dignitaries to sign some all-important treaty. But she highly doubted Karrde would send her into a room full of politicians. There would not be any chance to get a business treaty in between all the death threats issued, mainly at herself. She just didn't have the patience for all that political mumbo-jambo. How Mara Jade had kept herself from being bored, she'd never know.  
  
Turning corner after corner, her thoughts were running wild. She had plenty of time to reflect on everything. Mostly though, her mind kept coming back to Aves and his weird behaviour. He seemed exasperated about something, but she couldn't figure out what. She knew it had something to do with Karrde and herself. Had Aves figured out that she might,perhaps, just a tad, probably be a little bit attracted to the gorgeous ex-smuggler. Highly unlikely, so what was it ? Brain malfunction ?  
  
« So, what did the cap tell ya ? » Came a drawling lazy voice behind the corner.  
  
« Josie, I'm in a charitable mood so I'm not going to shoot you just yet, so don't make me rethink my vow. »  
  
« Someone's pissed off. What did the cap tell ya ? »  
  
« Why ? Was he supposed to tell me something. He was ticked off at me for not reporting yesterday and then he dismissed me to do my job. Very professional. »  
  
« That stubborn, batha-headed, kowakian tree snail, that.. » Josie pulled Shada into one of the conference rooms.  
  
Shada regarded her thoughtfully. Something was definitely wrong with her and Aves. Maybe it was just the love-bug thing. It usually made people oblivious to everything and just a tad crazy. Or so she had heard.  
  
« Just forget it. » Josie said dismissevily waving her hand. « After your shift, me and Aves are planning on going to the gym and getting a heavy workout and we were wondering if you wanted to come and beat the living daylights out of Aves. »  
  
Josie reluctantly continued, seeing Shada's sceptical look. « Okey, I was wondering if you wanted to come beat the living daylights out of my poor defenseless fiance. So, wanna come ? » Josie grinned and waited expectively.  
  
Shada hesitated. She wouldn't have anything to do after her already boring shift. Getting a good work-out might ease her nerves and relax her tight muscles. Also Karde frequented the gym at that time. Nothing wrong with a little eye-candy, was there? Just as long as it stayed innocent and harmless. And she doubted it'd ever become anything but innocent. She had accepted the fact that Karrde saw her as only a business partner and reliable worker. Not that she minded, at least too much. Still..  
  
« Alright, I'll come. Just remember I haven't forgiven you for somehow tricking me into drinking myself under the table, or dancing on the cantina tables. » Shada shuddered. « So, just be careful. I might just get revengeful. I'll meet you in a couple of hours at the front of the gym. You can reserve it, and I'll go back to work. Still have some paperwork to fill and some checking up to do. »  
  
« Right. » Josie walked a couple of steps, stopped and hesitated as if arguing with herself. Thern reluctantly she said. « Y'know Shada it wasn't the cantina tables. » With that she turned around, quickly, and hurried out of the conference room, leaving Shada gaping open mouthed.  
  
Josie was so going to pay. 


	8. Recruiting reinforcements

Still smiling Karrde was engrossed in the paperwork which was threatening to overflow his table. He stopped abruptly and a huge grin spread across his face. That woman was certainly something else. She had a way of rendering a man speechless and it amazed him how she seemed to do it without thinking. It was as if her whole personality held him enraptured and all she had to do was to walk into a room and everything seemed to stop. Breathing and coherent thought became almost impossible. She shone, for the lack of a better expression. You could feel the warmth of her personality and the kindness which was beneath her cool exterior. And it didn't make it easier that she was so stunningly beautiful. Her hair so black and her eyes so very green that...  
  
He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie by a loud caugh. He swiveled around to see a smirking, very happy Aves. Just the man he most definitely did not want to see. Karrde managed to keep his expression steady and not grimace. It took some effort but he managed, barely.  
  
« Hello Captain. If you don't mind me asking what had you so enraptured that you could barely contain yourself and which made you so distracted that you didn't notice my very [i] loud [/i] arrival? » He asked curiously.  
  
It had to be something very special by the huge grin on Karrde's usually so passive face. It had made him seem like a lov-. Aves' eyes widened slightly. Of course. Karrde knew. It wasn't surprising really, he always knew everything, even about himself. One down, one to go. Thankfully he and Josie had decided that he would take care of Karrde while Josie took care of Shada, the most stubborn woman in the galaxy, not counting Mara Jade. But Mara had come to her senses, so maybe there was still hope.  
  
« Nothing important.» was Karrde's taciturn response. He turned back towards his work and picked up his pen again. Maybe Aves would take the hint. But the smile on Aves' face stayed and he wouldn' budge from the doorway. Karrde continued his work while trying unsuccesfully to ignore Aves and his all too knowing expression. Finally he had enough and demanded angrily.  
  
« What do you want Aves ? »  
  
« Oh nothing, sir. Decided to pop in here and ask humbly for reinforcements. «   
  
Curiosity got the best of Karrde, for he was still just a smuggler. « Reinforcements ? »  
  
«We, meaning me, Josie, and Shada are going to the gym to get a good workout. I'm predicting that Josie is asking. « Aves looked at his chrono. « Right about .. now, if Shada is willing to, and let me quote her on that 'beat the living daylights out of me' for the sole purpose of entertainment. And while I do sincerely agree that entertaining beautiful woman is every gentleman's duty, I would prefer to even the odds of me not getting slammed to the blue mat until I'm camouflaged perfectly. » Aves looked at his Captain questioningly.  
  
Karrde stared at him for a moment. Sometimes it felt that his crew was becoming crazier day by day. So, now only to decide what to do. He could go with Aves and get a workout, and see Shada. Maybe he could convince Aves for some hand-to-hand combat practise. It would make him feel better. A few punches at Aves and.. And he'd see Shada. Did he think of her twice. He blinked. Even his unconscious mind was plagued by her.  
  
Or of course, he could stay here in the stuffy office and do some paperwork. He stole a glance at the pile on his desk and involuntary shuddered. He made his decision.  
  
« What time ? « He asked sullenly.  
  
« After Shada's shift, sir. And please be on time. The women are very blood- thirsty because of their hangovers and if one prefers to stay alive and intact, one would be wise to stay out of their way. And I don't fancy meeting the two of them alone. »  
  
« Why don't you ? » Karrde asked.  
  
« Why don't I what ? » Aves asked puzzled.  
  
« Stay out of their way. »   
  
« Oh, I'm not one to be described as sane and , sir, frankly, they draw me in. »  
  
After Aves left, Karrde stared at the floor with a thoughtful expression on his face. [i] They draw you in.. [/i] 


	9. interesting, eh?

Karrde arrived a bit early, lest he be late. He knew from personal experience what the ladies were capable of, and even though Aves wasn't his favorite person at the moment, he didn't wish the the treatment on anyone. He stripped down to a tank top and sweat pants and walked over to the dummy in the middle of the room. He was determined not to let his thoughts wonder to a certain black haired beauty. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Aves enter. Karrde nodded to him and continued punching the dummy, while pretending it to be someone else. With a ferocious grin, he punched the dummy again. And again. And again.  
  
Out in the corridor Shada and Josie were engaged, yet again, in another animated 'difference of opinion'. Everyone valuing their lives, stepped meekly out of their way as the two made their way towards the gym complex.  
  
« If it wasn't the cantina tables, then where the kriff did we dance ? I distinctly remember.. dancing and... »  
  
« Shada, Shada, Shada... « Josie tried to calm her down. With apprehension she continued. « Remember .. ummm.. the Barzak dignitaries we're shipping to Myrrkr? The ones ... ummm.. in the secured area? Well,.. »  
  
« Oh no. » Shada groaned, lowering her head into her hands. « Please tell me I didn't. Please tell me that I had enough dignity to avoid making a complete idiot of myself in front of.. those dignitaries. »  
  
« No such luck, Shada dear. Anyway, from what I heard they enjoyed the show. »  
  
« What then ? » Shada asked dreading the response.  
  
« Believe me, you don't want to know. »  
  
« I probably don't, but tell me none the less. »  
  
« You really don't want to know, Shada dear. » Shada glared at Josie with as much strength as she could muster. Josie continued. « While you were entertaining, you.. sang.. »  
  
« I sang ? I can't sing. A drooling Hutt could sing better than me. »  
  
Josie grinned. «We noticed.» Shada punched her arm.  
  
« What's so bad about me singing ? » Shada asked after a short silence.  
  
« It's not the singing, it's what you sang. You sang a ballade to.. someone. I doubt the dignitaries realized who it was but I wouldn't bet on it. It [i] was [/i] pretty obvious. How many dark haired, grey eyed, mysterious men are there in your life anyway ? »  
  
Shada's eyes had widened. She was horrified. How could she continue working on the [i] Wild Karrde [/i] if everyone was aware that she had a major crush on her employee. And what would Karrde do? Probably be the gentleman he always is, Shada thought bitterly. He would be very official and business-like while making it painfully obvious that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. She would be embarassed and their working relationship would be severed and awckward. Shada shuddered. Even if Karrde himself wouldn't find out, which was highly unlikely since he was in the business of gathering information, there would always be rumours floating around the ship. The rumours would destroy the little dignity she had left after her table dancing. The crew would either pity her or make fun of her. She grimaced. Why couldn't Josie have been able to keep her from making a total fool of herself...  
  
« Josie, couldn't you control me ? » Shada asked exasperated.  
  
« I was pretty intoxicated myself, if you remember. All this is second hand information. »  
  
« Who ? » Shada asked, her voice deadly.   
  
« Aves. »  
  
Shada glared at Josie and pushed the gym doors open. «Say goodbye to your fiancé, because when I get my hands on him, he's a dead man. Then I'm going to resurrect him and kill him again. Slowly and painfully and then Force help me I'm... »  
  
Shada stopped in mid-rant. After swinging the doors open, she had noticed a very puzzled looking Aves.. and Karrde. Both men were breathing hard and the clothes they wore were very clingy from the sweaty workout. Her gaze travelled involuntarily down Karrde's muscular form. She hadn't realized that the smuggler chief was in such a good shape. And what a shape it was. She felt her throat tighten and she swallowed. Oh great more daydreams, she thought. She lifted her gaze only to find Karrde staring right back at her. A slight blush crept up her cheeks. Gazes locked, they stared at each other. Josie and Aves exchanged a conspirotal wink.  
  
Josie elbowed Shada in the ribs to wake her up from her daydreams. « You were saying ? » She queried with a faint smile.  
  
Shada's blush intensified. « Oh yeah. » She said distractedly. « Aves, you're a dead man walking.» 


	10. misunderstandings

Aves' face showed his surprise. » I'm a dead man walking, why ? What did I do ? And whatever you think I did, I swear, I didn't do it... I'm just an innocent bystander, a Jawa in a Tusken village, a.. »  
  
« You told Josie about.. about last night.» Shada said menacingly with a hint of blush still on her cheeks. Karrde blinked. His suspicions were confirmed. He tried to act nonchalantly and not stare incroduously at the two. He tore his gaze from Shada and decided that staring at the wall, floor, anything but her, would be decisevely safer. Safer for Aves.  
  
Josie stepped a few steps back to be able to observe the Captain without him noticing it. Shada's mention of last night had brought a vacant look into Karrde's eyes, but not before a brief flash of pain had flitted across them. It was so brief that if Josie hadn't been looking so carefully she might have missed it. He seemed to retreat back into the cold mask of the chief smuggler he had so often done before. Josie mentally cursed. Not good.  
  
She felt like shaking the two of them, hard. Maybe she should sent a personal request for Jade to come back, and perform one of those famous Jedi mind tricks on the two of them. But then again, it would be difficult since Karrde and Shada were nothing but two strong-willed individuals. Shada was one of the most stubborn people she knew, not including Jade, of course. And Jade had come to her senses, hadn't she. It had taken ten long years, but she had done it.  
  
« Oh, that I did do. » Aves replied with a big, satisfied grin. « Last night was something else, Shada.» He added teasingly.  
  
Shada felt like slapping that silly grin off his face, but then again, she didn't want to embarrass herself more in front of Karrde. Karrde, her mind seemed to scream. She stole a glance at him. He had stepped a few steps back and was staring intently at the wall with a stony expression on his passive face. Panic flared in Shada's mind. Oh Force help Aves if he had told him. He probably had. Why else would Karrde look so.. unforgiving and cold. She decided to try and mend the situation. Salvage what little she could.  
  
She turned towards him. « Karrde, I don't know what you've heard about last night, but I'm afraid it's true, and.. well, what do you think of.. of me and..? » She asked him while looking at him with her big emerald eyes. She seemed so vulnerable and trusting, standing there awaiting his approval. Karrde had a sudden urge to take her into his arms and confess his true feelings to her. But she wasn't his, never would be so he would have to pretend the burning feelings didn't exist.  
  
He felt a bit puzzled though. Why would she ask him whether he thought sleeping with Aves was the right thing to do ? Unless she had deduced his feelings for her and pitied him for them. He felt his face harden. He would not be pitied, ever.  
  
« I fail to see what you do on your time is any of my business. « Karrde replied with barely hid scorn and disapproval. « As long as it doesn't effect our business arrangements, I don't care how you spent your time or who with. » He replied and turned his back on her. How could that usually so sweet woman do this to him on purpose. Play with his feelings. He had had enough. He'd never let himself open up again. It only brought more heartache and pain with it.  
  
Shada lowered her head. So, this was what it felt like when your world stopped spinning and your reason for living was lost. She felt empty and hollow. She felt her eyes glisten. She had to get away, before embarrassing herself further. Before she could escape she heard Karrde's voice.  
  
« Rest assured, Miss D'ukal, your behaviour on board this vessel, shall not remain unnoticed. You are a second-in-command on the [i] Wild Karrde [/i] and your conduct should be exemplary all the time. Futhermore..»  
  
Shada felt her fury rise. How dare he rub it in. How dare he. How dare he! Before she knew it, she had slapped Karrde, hard. Karrde lifted a hand to his now broken nose. Blood was oozing out of it and in an instant his hand was covered in the thick red blood.  
  
« Oh Force. » Shada whisperes horrified. « I'm so sorry. » Her hand was slapped over her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock. «I'm so very sorry. » She took a frightened step back and ran out of the room leaving a battered Karrde sitting on the floor where he had sunk after Shada's slap. Aves and Josie, who had watched the scene unfold, with stunned expressions, looked at each other, trying to decipher what exactly had happened. They looked at the door, each other and finally at Karrde who was sitting on the floor, hand over his bloody nose, staring amazed at the door with an admiring look. They heard his muffled comment. « She sure knows how to punch.»  
  
Aves shook his head. Force, Karrde had it bad for her. 


	11. Apologies and bewilderment

Shada ran back to her quarters as quickly as she could. She sank heavily onto her bed, her face in her hands. She'd done it. She really had done it. It had taken only a few days and already she'd destroyed the one place which had felt like home to her in a very long time. She was certain that Karrde wouldn't tolerate her punching a commanding officer. Of her punching him.

Sighing she stood up, stared at the door longingly and began to pack her few earthly posessions. There wasn't much to pack. A sad, tired smile etched itself onto her face as she remembered Aves' gracious offer to take her shopping. Now, it'd never happen.

She took her flighsuits from the cupboard. Last but not least, she picked up her trusted blasters and strapped them to her waist. She sank down onto the bed again. Where would she go now ? Where the kriff could she live in peace... and not punch her boss for making a perfectly reasonable observation. While Shada had run down the corridors she had realised that she'd overreacted to Karrde's little disapproval. Shada winced. She'd sure hit him hard. She flexed her hand. It was starting to hurt, badly. She'd have to pick up some ice from the cantina on her way to the docking bay.

Shada hoisted the bag onto her shoulder, gave the room a last farewell look, and opened the door. She came face to face with Karrde who stood uncomfortably, hand ready to knock, on her doorstep. Shada yelped and dropped her bag. Stang, she was easily startled, she berated herself.

Karrde fidgeted uncomfortably, while staring intently at his shoes. Since when did the oh-so-cool captain fidget. Something had to be seriously wrong. Shada regarded the captain expectadly.

Karrde carefully lifted his gaze onto Shada. She noticed the white bandage which surrounded Karrde's nose. They stared at each other in total silence. Shada moved slightly forward, her hand slowly lifting to touch Karrde's poor nose. Guilt engulfed her. How could she have done that to him ? Something was seriously wrong with her.

Karrde noticed Shada's guilty look and lifted his own hand to his beaten nose. He winced when the pain assaulted him, yet again. Quickly he let his hand fall to his side.

« Karrde, I'm so sorry » Shada whispered softly. So softly, that Karrde would've missed it had he not been standing so close to her.

« It wasn't completely your fault, Shada. » Karrde hastily interrupted. « I'm partly to blame too. I said something I obviously shouldn't have. [i] I [/i] 'm sorry. »

« I over reacted. I... » She stopped when she noticed Karrde staring at her bag in her feet.

Karrde looked at her startled. « Where are you going ? » He demanded slightly panicked. He stepped forward and took Shada's arm in his. « Where are you going ? »

Shada suddenly found the corrider extremely interesting and stared at it inbtently. « Away ? » she said avoidingly.

« Away, why ? »

« Oh, Karrde, surely you must understand why I cannot stay. I hit you. I hit a commanding officer, my employee..you. » Shada cried. « It was wrong and still I did it. I should go.» Shada bent down to pick up her bag. Karrde quickly bent down and picked it up for her. Shada looked at him irretably. « Give it to me, Karrde. Don't make this any harder than it already is. Give me my bag. »

Karrde shook his head vehemetly. « No. [i] You [/i] are not going anywhere until we talk. Understood ? Nowhere. And that's final. »

« Karrde. » She said warningly.

« No, Shada. I'm the Captain and I will [i] not [/i] accept your resignation because of some small disagreement we had. We're human too. Humans disagree with each other. It happens. It's over. End of story. Do I make myself clear. » Karrde said his voice determined and firm. A small smile played on his lips. « No running away, no apologies, and most importantly will you go to Jade's wedding with me ? »

Shada stared at him wide-eyed. « What ? ! ? Come again ? ! ?»

Karrde sighed mock tiredly. « Will.. you.. go.. to.. Jade's.. wedding... with.. me ? Or should I say Skywalker's since soon she'll be a Skywalker. Maybe I should... » Karrde babbled on, smiling and watching intently at Shada who was staring at him like a simpleton.

« Let me get this straight. I punch you, you ask me to... a wedding ? Are you sure you're allright. Maybe I should call the medics just in case. » Shada mumbled. « Do you feel feverish, ill in any way ? » she asked Karrde.

Still smiling, Karrde took her comlink and waited for her answer. « Yes or no ? Jade sent me a weddingcard and it said avec, so I figured, who better to come with me than my trusted second-in-command. Not only does she know the inner workings of politics, she can also pack a mean punch, so I should be safe from any possible attacks.» Karrde said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Shada blushed at the mention of her punch. She still doubted Karrde's mental condition, but she wouldn't run away. Not anymore.

« Karrde, I'd be honoured to attend the ceremony. » Shada wrinkled her forehead in thought. « I'll just have to go dress shopping first. When is the big occasion ? »

Karrde looked at her warmly, bringing a slight blush onto her cheeks. He chuckled and the customary twinkle was back in his eyes. « In three weeks. The rest of the crew have leave that day and most will be at the ceremony. » Karrde chuckled again. « Jade had a large fan base at this ship. Larger that I think she even imagined. She was their spirited daughter, friend, confidant, their comrade-in-arms. It's not easy to fill her shoes. » Karrde looked at Shada warmly and patted her shoulder. « But you're doing nicely. Very nicely indeed. »

He turned on his heels and marched down the corridor, whistling like a schoolboy. Shada stared after him, debating with herself wheter or not to call the paramedics, just in case it was serious or contageious. Shada smiled at herself. Karrde would never cease to amaze her. She picked up her bag which Karrde had placed on the floor. She walked back into her quarters and unpacked. Maybe everything would be allright from now on. Maybe it really would.


	12. finding a jawdropper

Helo I'm back from my very very long pause.. I still have my Baccalaureates so I won't be writing very much... As you can probably see I haven't been writing for ages and my language is pretty crappy right now. Oh, I'm trying to improve it but pay no notice to the humangeous amount of mistakes and such.. grins I'm sure you'll all notice them though...

On with the story...

Josie and Shada walked along the main avenue of Myrrkr. The Skywalker wedding would be held on Yavin 4, but Shada still had to pick out a dress to wear, since a gown wasn't something that one usually packed when travelling through space for hours on end. Especially if the trip was headed by a supposedly cold-hearted ex-smuggler chief. Shada smiled slightly.

All the rumours of Karrde were always greatly exaggerated and almost every single one of them was simply laughable. On a recent trip to the galaxy's outskirts she had heard a wild rumour stating that Karrde was Thrawn's long-lost son, who had been kidnapped by Palpatine, raised by Ewoks and finally driven to insanity on a small mining planet at the end of the galaxy. Consequintially the small mining planet was the planet in question and the bazaar had been filled with mini-statues of Karrde in the most ridiculous positions ever. Shada surpressed har laughter. She still had that little piece of memorabilia in her bag, and was just waiting on the perfect time to give it to her boss.

Shada smirked. Dear Force how gullible people were. Is she hadn't had a very important business appointment, she could have made a fortune there. She shook her head defeatedly. Such was life.

"Hey, look at that dress Shada. It's simply put.. well, creepy." Shada lifted her head. The dress was designed for a Woutopian and since Woutopians had eight legs, the dress was slightly discorning to Shada. She felt a smile creep up to her face. She could just imagine the looks she would get with that monstrosity on. She picked up the pace, the sooner they'd find the dress the sooner they could get back to the ship. On the other hand...

"Josie, can't we just go back to the ship?" She suddenly heard herself plead. "Nobody will notice what I wear. I'll just scrounch up some dress or something from H'sishi."

"Dear Shada, the point of a dress is to make people notice you, or should I say to make someone notice you. But dare I say, he already has.." Josie winked at Shada. Shada could feel a slight blush creep up her cheeks."And as the 2IC of the 'Wild Karrde' it is your duty to represent the crew on this magnificent occasion." Josie adopted the over-arrogant and self-centered look Borsk often wore during his speeches in the senate.

Shada grimaced. There was no way Josie would give up and let her get back to the ship. Maybe if she made a run for it, she could...

"And of course, m'dear Shada. If you are contemplating about running may I remind you of the little incident with the unscheduled drill last week. Now, I know the red button beckoned you but still Shada dear you should refrain yourself from so readily pushing styrange buttons..."

"I slipped;" Shada defended herself."

" Oh I know that, but the rest don't. I might let something slip, you know. My memory isn't what it used to be." She had an evil glint in her eyes. "So, now lets continue our search for the jaw-dropper."

"Jaw-dropper?" Shada asked confused.

"Yes, a jaw-droper. A dress that will make men's jaws drop, a dress that will make them weak in the knees, a dress that will cause full-grown men to throw themselves at your feet and then subsequently off a cliff after you choose one of the poor, hopeless buggers, a dress that..."

"Okey, okey, I get the holo." Shada muttered embarrassed and sped up to get away from the insane rantings of her friend.

Her feet were beginning to hurt. Almost none of the shops sold dresses fit for humans. Guess, humans weren't as usual an occurense as she thought. Shada adjusted her step to meet Josie's long stride, at least she had had the sense not to wear long heels. She glanced at Josie's feet and surpressed a gigle. Her long feet adorned the most perfect pair of black stilettos, unfortunately her gait was hampered by her subtle limping. Shada couldn' feel but a little contempt since it was Josie who had dragged her on this shopping trip. She, herself would have been perfectly happy in her jumpsuits. She knew they wouldn't have been appropriate, but still... Kriff, she hated shopping. She was seriously beginning to contemplate on cancelling the date with Karrde. Date, she thought. She felt her heart beat a bit faster. Blast, she was doomed.

Just up ahead she spotted a small dress shop, and from the looks of it, it sold dresses for humans, or creatures greatly resembling humans. Anyway, she had finally found a place which seemed to sell normal dresses. She felt great relief. Finally.

She tugged Josie in with her and bgan browsing. She wanted something comfortable and elegant, but at the same time something that would drop the jaw of a certain dark haired green-eyed someone. Shada grinned. Oh she was going to make the night memorable. She shifted through the traditional evening dresses. Too plain. She didn't want to dress up as a doll either so she avoided all things pink and fluffy.

Suddenly something caught her eye. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Oh she just had to try it on. Before Josie could see the dress she disappeared behind the curtain. The dress felt incredibly smooth and wonderful against her skin. It rivaled shimmering silk. She turned around and examined the dress carefully. It was simply put beautiful. Oh if she only could do it justice, Shada thought. Unsurily she opened the curtain to get Josie's unbiased opinion.

Josie was shocked. This was the dress. They had found the jaw-dropper. Josie smiled inwardly. Oh how she couldn't wait for Karrde's expression. She made a mental note to remember the holocamera.


End file.
